The Soldier's Ultimate Choice
by hotanuri
Summary: Just as the dust settles after the fight with Galaxia, the senshi barely have time to relax as a new evil approaches. But this time, someone new and yet close to the group is the key to their survival...
1. Default Chapter

The Soldier's Ultimate Choice  
Beyond Stars Ch. 1  
(disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just admire them )

The scent of cherry blossoms filled the air as the soft breeze shook the branches. The tree appeared to be calling out to her, as if its branches were arms that were waiting to embrace her, to relieve her loneliness. She couldn't help think of what the other girl would say if she hugged a tree in the middle of the schoolyard. Still, she felt like the cherry tree was calling to her, as if warning her of something, and it wanted to protect her.  
Rubi closed her eyes, trying to fight the strange feeling. She didn't want to be made fun of anymore. No more mocking when she talked to the plants and trees or sang along with the birds. She was in a new country now, and this was a new beginning. In America, she was Rubi Madison, a girl who talked to the ground rather than other people: a freak. Here in Japan, she would leave those habits behind and be normal.  
Deciding to sit on a stone bench that was away from the beckoning tree, Rubi sighed, beginning to fidget with her school uniform. She didn't mind wearing it, except for the fact there was a bow on the blouse and the skirt was way too short. In America, she would wear only pants, and never wore a single bow in her hair; her aunts would try to get her to dress femininely, but she refused. Shrugging her shoulders, she tried to sit in a way that didn't show too much skin; that was impossible. Maybe the fact that there were no boys at the academy to peep under the skirts kept the fabric short. Oh well, Ruby thought.  
She glanced over at the cherry tree, which still seemed to be calling out to her. Suddenly, the breeze shifted, and the branches seemed to reach for the entrance of the school. Approaching the gate of the school was a group of girls, one of them wearing the same uniform Ruby had. She had raven black hair that was worn freely, hanging down to almost her knees. Hair: that was the only thing "girly" Ruby liked. She herself had never cut her hair, and it hung down to almost her ankles. Ruby realized that she and the girl looked very similar to one another, except that Ruby appeared older than her.  
Among the group of talkative teens was a blond girl. Ruby instantly didn't like her appearance. She was the complete opposite of Ruby. Her long hair was worn in pigtails, another thing that Ruby would never let her aunts do to her head. Her skirt was also short, although the uniform was for another school.  
There was a big bow.  
That stuck out the most on her uniform. Right there, between her breasts. How disgusting, Ruby sneered. It was way too girly and a total magnet for the male species. Ruby noticed that the other three girls were in the same uniform as the blonde. The other blond haired girl in the group had a giant orange bow in her hair. The tall brunette wore her hair in a high ponytail, and the last girl had a simple, short hair cut. Rudy thought her color was interesting: blue. Not regular blue, but that of a midnight sky.  
Rubi suddenly felt a she knew them from somewhere, but she knew that wasn't possible. She had only been in Tokyo for a week, and she'd been in her apartment the entire time. Then why do they look familiar?  
  
"Hey, Rei-chan? Who's that girl?"  
Usagi pulled on the priestess's school shirt, trying to gain her attention. "She's been staring at us for a few minutes. Do you know her?"  
Rei turned to look at a girl sitting on a bench. She studied her features: long flowing hair, raven colored with a tint of green, red-violet eyes, and long legs that revealed she was tall. Her tan skin and facial pictures appeared Japanese, but her height suggested she was not full Japanese. Rei thought her very pretty, but she shook her head. "No, she must be new. I've never seen her before."  
"She could be an idol," Minako awed, gazing at her.  
"Maybe she is," Makoto replied.  
"Like the Three Lights?"  
"I don't think so, Usagi," Ami answered. "I wondered why she's staring at us?"  
  
As Rubi looked on at the group of girls, she realized they were returning her stare. Without a second thought, she stood up from the bench and entered the school, avoiding looking at the cherry tree. She couldn't believe she had acted so weird, staring at them as if their heads had rolled off of their necks. Still, she couldn't help feel that she knew them. During her first class, she had said few words when the teacher introduced her. She noticed that the raven-haired girl was not in her class, and decided that she must be younger than her.  
Through out the day, Rubi seemed to just glide along with time, not really focusing on anything. She approached her car, searching for her keys in her purse. She had to have her keys since the car alarm was on. Rubi prized her car, even though her aunts had given it to her. What teenager wouldn't love having a brand new Corvette? She admired the metallic blue paint of the vehicle, much like the color of the shorthaired girl in that group. The downside was that the driver's side was on the left, so Rubi felt she drove on the wrong side of the road at times.  
Just as she pulled out her keys and disengaged the alarm, she heard someone speaking in Japanese behind her.  
"Yooshi!"  
Rubi turned her head to find the raven-haired girl admiring her car.  
"It's American, isn't it?"  
Rubi nodded her head. "My aunts gave it to me before I left America."  
The girl seemed shocked. "You're American? I thought for sure you would be Japanese."  
"Half and half," Rubi replied without any emotion. This was the longest conversation she had ever held with another human and she started feeling nervous. "I'm on my way to the library. Which way is it?"  
"Oh, I can take you there, if you don't mind. It's not to far from the temple, so I could walk the rest of the way."  
Rubi looked at her car and then the girl. Her aunts had told her not to let strangers ride in her car. "What's your name?"  
"Hino Rei," the girl replied, slightly bowing.  
"I'm Madison Rubi. Now we're not strangers."  
Rei looked puzzled. "Excuse me?"  
Rubi shook her head. "Nothing. Get in."  
Rubi wouldn't have minded if the ride was a quiet one. She would've been able to handle that. But Rei made it otherwise.  
"So why did you come to Tokyo? Where did you live in America?"  
"Boston."  
"Oh, that's where Mamoru-san is. He's Usagi's boyfriend. He's a student at the university. He wants to be a doctor. Usagi is the girl with pigtails that was with me this morning. So why did you move to Japan?"  
Rubi thought for a moment. Should she tell her the real reason? She wasn't sure if she could share her secrets with someone she hardly knew. "Personal reasons. Mainly to get away from my aunts."  
"They drove you that crazy, huh?"  
"Yeah," Rubi smiled.  
"I live with my grandfather. He runs the temple on Cherry Hill. My mother died when I was very young, and my father is an egotistical politician who doesn't give a shit about me."  
Rubi was amazed. Here was this girl who started out cheerful but changed like a flipping coin. "Your mother died?"  
"Yeah. My grandfather says I look more like her every day. I'm so grateful to my grandfather. He's really the only family I have left. Except for Usagi and the others. I don't know what I'd do without them."  
"My aunts are my only living relatives, and I despise them."  
Rei was saddened by Rubi's hateful tone. "Why?"  
"They won't tell me anything about my parents. Absolutely nothing. I have no idea what they looked like, what they enjoyed, when they were married, or my own mother's name. The only thing I have is my father's name and that they died in Tokyo."  
"So that's why you came to Japan?'  
"Yeah."  
Her reply was a sigh of realization, that her chances of finding the truth were very slim. Her family past was floating around somewhere, and she would most likely never find it.  
"Don't worry," Rei said suddenly. "You'll find your answers."  
The next few moments were ridden in silence. Rubi thought about how open she had just been, especially to a stranger. But she felt she could confide in this girl, like she could talk to the animals and trees. She laughed inside at the thought of what this girl would say if she started talking to that cherry tree at school.  
"Oh, pull over here. This is my temple. The library's just down the street."  
Pulling her car over to the curb, Rubi stopped at the base of a long staircase. "You climb up those everyday?"  
"Yeah, it's great exercise." Rei laughed. "Usagi complains about them a lot, but somehow she still manages to make it up to my room to raid my manga." Gathering her stuff, she opened the door and turned to Rubi. "Thank you for the ride." Just as she started to step out, she put her foot back in. "Would you like to have some tea and talk some more? The library will be open for awhile, and I'd like to talk to you some more."  
Rubi's eyes widened at an invitation to someone's house. Back in Boston, no one had wanted to invite the 'strange girl' over to play dolls or tag. "S-sure!" Turning the ignition off, Rubi carefully stepped out of the car, making sure traffic was clear.  
The climb up to the temple was a beautiful view, cherry trees growing everywhere, shading the stairs. Rubi breathed deep, taking in the peaceful scent. The breeze that blew through the branches shook the leaves, and they sounded like they were welcoming Rubi.  
"You're a good person, Madison-san."  
Rubi turned to her. "How can you tell?"  
"The trees feel happy to see you. And so do Phobos and Deimos." As Rei spoke their names, two black birds flew down to perch on her shoulders. "Hello, my friends." Rei reached up to brush their feathers, ever so affectionately.  
Rubi was taken aback. "You-you talk to animals?"  
Rei, not appearing ashamed at all, nodded her head. "Can't you? That's what the my birds say."  
Rubi opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find any words.  
"They say you have a gift, that the trees are reacting to you." Rei, seeing the shock on Rubi's face, touched her arm. "I am not making fun of you. I know what it's like to be mocked. But don't you see, we are the same. I think we will be good friends."  
Rubi smiled at the kind words. "Friends. I'd like that."  
  
"Orroz! Come to me!"  
A tall, skinny figure approached the seductive voice of his master, presenting himself humbly before her. He kneeled down on his knee, lowering his head in honor. "Yes, milady?"  
A woman, hidden by shadows, stood with her back to him. Her figure was concealed by her wavy, red hair that cascaded down her back. Her hand reached out from the shadows, and a white glove covered it, with yellow bands wrapped around the top of the long glove. Her hand enclosed around a small bottle, filled with a clear liquid.  
"I have a mission for you, my pet."  
Orroz stood up, his head still bowed low. "What is it you wish, my lady?"  
She approached him, her figure still shadowed. "For years, I have been observing the Sailor senshi that reside on Earth. I have known their true identities, but I have not been able to find a way to strip them of their powers." She revealed the flask, holding it out to him. "Until now. Take this to the Cherry Hill Temple. You will know what to do, my clever deceiver."  
Orroz took the bottle, kissing the tips of her fingers. "It is done."  
  
"Usagi..."  
Rei and Rubi had entered the priestess's room, only to find her friends sitting around her table. Ami and Makoto were working on a math problem, while Usagi and Minako were giggling over a Sailor V comic book.  
"We've been waiting here for you. Yuichiro let us in your room," Usagi replied, not acknowledging her friend's irritated tone. "He's bringing us hot tea."  
As Usagi finished her sentence, a man with shaggy brown hair and wearing a temple garment entered the room, kneeling down. His eyes were hidden behind his long hair, reminding Rubi of the rock'n'roll singers in America.  
"Your tea, ladies," he said, smiling at them. Sliding backwards out of the room, he slid the door closed, and his shadow disappeared down the hallway.  
Rei, dropping her school bag on her bed, knelt down and picked up the tray. "Make yourself comfortable, Madison-san. All my friends are welcome here."  
"You said you didn't know her," Minako said, looking up from the comic book. "Remember, this morning we saw her and you didn't know who she was."  
Rubi blushed, remembering them watching her watching them. She sat down by the window, glancing down at Ami and Makoto's papers. "Oh, you missed a negative here," she said, pointing at Ami's paper.  
The room was suddenly quiet, everyone looking at Ami. Ami looked at her paper, and her cheeks turned red. "Well, I did, didn't I?" She quickly marked her paper, fixing the equation. "I was wondering why Makoto-chan and I weren't getting the right answer."  
"Wow..." Usagi stammered, gazing in awe at Rubi. "You must be really smart if you fixed Ami-chan's paper."  
Rei, sensing that Rubi was feeling uneasy at embarrassing Ami, offered her a cup of tea. "No, thank you," Rubi replied. "I'm not a big tea drinker."  
"I suppose you drank more coffee than tea in America," Rei replied.  
"You're from America? Which state?" Makoto asked.  
"Boston, Massachusetts. That's where my aunts live."  
"Boston! That's where Mamo-chan is!" Usagi squealed, sipping her tea. "Do you know Chiba Mamoru?" Rubi shook her head.  
"Madison-san, this is Tsukino Usagi, the airhead in our group." Before Usagi could remark, Rei continued. "This is Aino Minako, and she loves to play volleyball."  
"Hello!" Minako said, waving playfully as she drank her tea.  
"I'm Kino Makoto. If you ever want to have someone cook for you, I'll be glad to." Smiling at her, she finished her cup.  
"I'm Mizuno Ami, the genius of our little group. That's why Usagi- chan was so amazed that you found a mistake on my paper."  
Rubi blushed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. My name's Madison Rubi."  
"Ooh, you have a pretty name," Usagi said, putting her teacup back on her tray. "Did you just move here from Boston?"  
"Her mother is from Japan," Rei said, placing her empty cup on the tray as well. "Madison-san is a third year at my school."  
"You're eighteen? You're so pretty!" Minako scooted over to Rubi, playing with her hair. "You could be a model. That's what I'm going to be when I graduate."  
"I thought you were going to be a singer?"  
"I can do both."  
"Sorry to interrupt the chit-chat."  
The girls all turned to see Yuichiro standing in the doorway to Rei's room. Rubi had never seen his face before, but she was sure his eyes were not supposed to be glowing red.  
"Y-yuichiro! What are you doing?" Rei stood up, her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with you? Grandfather would be infuriated if he learned you were being so rude."  
"Wouldn't he be more upset to find out that you've been keeping secrets from him?"  
Rei's eyes widened, shocked at what he said. "What do you mean? What secrets?"  
"You know what I mean, you fiery warrior." His eyes gleamed with evil, and suddenly he changed form. Instead of the shaggy temple man, a taller, skinnier man stood in his place. His red hair was short, running all the way down his back to a long tail.  
Rubi was taken aback at the fact that he had a tail. Surprisingly, the other girls were not too shocked. They were all standing now, and it seemed they were blocking the man from seeing Rubi. They looked at each other, confusion on their faces, and Rubi caught them glancing back at each other. Something was going on, and Rubi wasn't sure she wanted to know what.  
"Now I shall test if my lady was correct," the fox-man said, raising his hands together in front of him. A shining light began to emit from them, and suddenly the girls were forced across the room and out the window.  
Rubi, landing on the ground, hit her head on a nearby tree and lost consciousness. The girls, finding the coast was now clear, pulled out their wands and lifted them in the air.  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"  
"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"  
The girls all looked at each other, horrified at what they saw.  
"We can't transform!" Usagi cried, dropping to her knees in tears.  
"We have to try again, before that fox comes back." Rei attempted once more, but failed. The others tried as well, but nothing happened.  
"Maybe our powers were exhausted after the fight with Galaxia," Ami frantically suggested.  
"Afraid not." The fox man was now standing in the broken window. "I put a potion in your tea that stripped you of your powers. You can never transform again, not even to your simplest form." He broke out into a hysterical laugh as the girls looked at each other in horror.  
Suddenly, a voice spoke into their minds, one that was calm and soothing. "Do not fear, my companions. I am here to help you. Have faith and I will lend you a new power."  
"Is that Pegasus?" Usagi asked Rei, who was standing close by.  
Rei shook her head. "It's female. She's close by. I can sense her presence."  
"Good or bad?"  
"I don't know, Ami. I don't know."  
The girls continued to stand there as the fox continued laughing. Minako raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what was so funny. "This guy is getting on my nerves."  
"Please," the voice continued. "Open your minds. Feel what is in your heart. What it is you love."  
"Rei?"  
Rei turned her head to find her grandfather appearing around the corner, only a few steps away from the intruder. Rei's eyes widened in fear, and the man sensed that she was frightened for her grandfather.  
He grabbed her grandfather's neck, totally surprising the old man. "How does it feel to watch your loved ones die without being able to help them? Ha ha!"  
"No!"  
"Open your heart to me, and I will give you a new power, one that can save that which you love!"  
Rei, finding no other way to save her beloved grandfather, closed her eyes. "Please, help me!"  
Suddenly, a warm feeling overwhelmed her entire body, wrapping her in what she could only define as ultimate love. As this new power flowed through her veins, words appeared in her head that she found herself speaking aloud. Lifting her hand in the air, still clutching her transformation wand, she spoke: "Mars Love Eternal, Make-up!"  
In an instant, her rod changed, revealing a red crystal in the shape of a heart with the Mars symbol imbedded deep inside the stone. As the others watched, red hearts flowed from the crystal, wrapping Rei in a sphere of fiery light. The circle burst, and Sailor Mars appeared. Her outfit had changed, resembling Eternal Sailor Moon. Her skirt was two layered now, and her entire outfit was different shades of red, except for the purple bow in front with a deep red heart pendent in the center. Instead of a tiara, her symbol was ablaze on her forehead.  
The fox man dropped her grandfather, and he became engulfed in anger. "This can't be! You can't transform!" His face reddened, and he snarled at her, revealing long fangs. He raced towards Sailor Mars, looking to kill.  
"Search your heart, and it will help you," the voice called into Mars's head.  
As Mars did so, she could feel a fire burning in her hands. Putting them to her chest, she could feel her heart beating, and she found the words for an attack. "Burning Passion!" She stretched out her arms at the oncoming attacker, and a stream of fire shot forth from her hands. The fox was scorched, and in a matter of seconds, he was no more.  
  
A small girl approached the back of the room, kneeling down in front of the shadowed woman. "My mistress, the mixture has failed. Sailor Mars was able to transform, and she defeated Orroz."  
"The potion did not fail. The others are still incapable of transforming. But someone is helping them again. Who?"  
The girl looked up, revealing eyes of an emerald green. Her small face was charming, and her short, black hair was falling free around her face. "Let me find out, mistress. I am excellent at tracking. After all, I can catch the tiniest fly in the blink of an eye."  
The woman nodded her head, touching the girl's hair. "Yes, Otag. This is a perfect mission for you." She motioned for Otag to stand up. "Be cautious, though. If Mars was able to transform, the others will soon follow. I have waited too long to be defeated by them again."  
"Do not fear, my mistress. I will make you proud of me." In the blink of an eye, Otag was gone. The woman sat down in a nearby chair, resting her head on her hands. "I wonder if she is helping them..."  
  
"Is she awake yet?"  
"I don't know. She hit her head pretty hard."  
"If she doesn't wake up soon, we should take her to my mother's hospital."  
Rubi opened her eyes, finding the five girls hovering around her. They all sighed and smiled in relief.  
"I'm so glad you're up, Madison-san. We were very worried about you."  
Rubi sat up, regretting that she did so. Her head was spinning, and flashes of what she saw were reflecting in her mind: a man with red eyes and a tail, the shaggy guy fainting, and a woman in light reaching out to her. Wait a minute, she thought. When did that happen?  
"I need to go home," Rubi said, trying to stand up.  
"Will you be ok to drive?" Rei asked.  
"You drive? That's so cool! She's like Mamo-chan and Haruka-san!"  
Rubi nodded her head, despite the feeling of drunkenness she had. "I'll be alright. I've driven home with worse headaches. I don't live far from here."  
Despite her comments, the girls followed her down the steps to her car. While Usagi, Minako, and Makoto were drooling over her vehicle, Rei and Ami pulled Rubi aside to talk.  
"Rubi, don't be afraid to come over anytime," Rei said, smiling at her. "I know we're odd, but we do care about each other, and we'd like to be your friends. We know how important it is to have people who care about us." Rei kept on smiling. "I know we just met, but I feel you are my friend, and I care about you." She laughed lightly. "Actually, I suddenly have an overwhelming love for everything in my life."  
Ami, who stood by quietly, smiled back at Rei. "A lot happened today, and maybe that's why, Rei-chan."  
"I'm very confused about what happened. Who was that man?"  
"A burglar," Rei said, rather quickly.  
Rubi, thinking back to what she remembered and what that man had said, she didn't believe what Rei said. But the pain in her head was too great to argue, and she didn't want to fight with the first person who ever wanted to be her friend.  
"I really am thankful for you, Rei. If we're going to be friends, please call me Rubi. I'm not used to being called by my last name." She held out her hand, which Rei accepted.  
"I'll see you in school tomorrow, Rubi-san."  
"Yes, I'm looking forward to it for the first time in my life." 


	2. The Soldier's Ultimate Choice Ch 2

The Soldier's Ultimate Choice  
Beyond Stars Ch. 2

(disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon. I created the character rubi, but she was inspired by sailor moon. i write to enjoy reading )

Rubi stood outside of the giant library, leaning against her teal car. Being a Sunday, she had asked the girls to meet her at the Tokyo Library to help her look for any information on her family. Rubi was happy to find that they all wanted to help her, so they planned to meet at ten so that they could go to lunch afterwards. She tilted her head up at the clear sky, soaking in the sun's rays. There wasn't a breeze in the air, and Rubi felt that this would be a good day for swimming. Maybe later on, she thought.  
Since it was Sunday, there was no school, so she wore casual clothes today. Rubi was glad her aunts had given her money to buy new clothes before she left, despite their objections of her going to Japan. When she had arrived in Tokyo, she realized how hard it would be to find clothes that suited her figure, since she was taller than most girls in the city. Still keeping with her tradition of not wearing feminine things, Rubi wore a pair of wide leg black jeans, with a large white dragon that was wrapped around the right leg. She wore a white tank top, and over that she wore a black button up that was unbuttoned. Despite how masculine her clothes were, the style was hers and suited her figure.  
"Rubi-chan!"  
Rubi straightened up, finding Usagi and the others approaching her. She could hear Rei telling the pig-tailed girl to not call Rubi "Rubi- chan."  
"Rei, I don't mind."  
"But you're older than us. That's a term children use to call their friends."  
"Well, than that means I have friends." Rubi smiled. "You can call me Rubi-chan. I don't mind at all."  
"Why did you have to use the Tokyo library?" Minako asked. She was wearing a yellow sundress and that large bow in her hair that Rubi still was uneasy looking at. "Don't you have a library in Boston?"  
"My parents died in Tokyo, not in Boston. They're obituaries are at this library."  
The girls all looked at Rubi in silence. Rubi had told them earlier what her purpose was to coming to Japan: to find who her parents were and how they died. She had explained how her aunts kept her family past secret, not even telling Rubi her mother's name. The only thing she knew was her father's name: Dennis Madison.  
As they entered the library, Ami breathed in the scent of books, both old and new. "I love the library. It's practically my second home."  
"You're such a book worm, Ami-chan," Makoto said with a smile.  
"I thirst for knowledge. It's my passion."  
Within a few minutes, Ami had taught Rei, Makoto, and Rubi how to look up newspaper articles and use the machines to read them. While the three started the search, Ami once more attempted to teach Usagi and Minako, taking them through every step.  
"Look up everything that happened during my birth year. I don't know what day they died, but I do know it was before my first birthday since I was with my aunts then."  
"That's a lot of newspapers..." Usagi moaned.  
  
After two hours of searching through seven months worth of newspapers, Rubi decided to take a break. She signaled to Ami that she was going to go to the restroom, which the blue haired girl nodded in reply.  
"Hey, wait!" Makoto said, jumping up from her chair. "I'll go with you."  
Their short trip was made in silence, respecting those around them who were working on homework or casually reading. In the bathroom, Makoto started talking to Rubi.  
"You know, my parents died in a plane crash when I was young."  
Rubi looked up from the sink, catching Makoto's eyes in the mirror's reflection. She had a smile on her face, but Rubi could tell the memory was sad.  
"I remember them very well," Makoto continued. "The scent of my father's shaving lotion, my mother's clothes, the way she brushed my hair. It took me a long time to get over their deaths. I became tough, hiding my feelings behind that." Makoto laughed a little. "I remember when I met Usagi. The whole school thought I was a bully. But not Usagi. She saw that I was lonely."  
Makoto handed Rubi paper towels, smiling at her. "She may seem childish sometimes, but she has a pure heart. She will do anything for all of us. She really adores you, Rubi. Especially to be in the library on a Sunday when she could be talking to her boyfriend on the phone."  
They're eyes met, and they giggled. "I really appreciate you all. Everyone at my old school considered me a freak."  
"Why?"  
Rubi sighed. "Promise you won't laugh at me."  
Makoto smiled. "Trust me. You're hardly a freak. I've seen a lot worse."  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind. Why do they think you're a freak?"  
"Because I talk to things."  
"So, people talk to the cars in front of them, even though they can't hear them. There's nothing weird about that."  
"You don't understand. I talk to the trees, to the animals."  
Makoto smiled. "We talk to Usagi and Minako's cats."  
"But they talk back to me."  
Rubi stood there, waiting for Makoto to laugh, or leave the room and not talk to her anymore. Instead, Makoto put her hand on Rubi's shoulder. "Then you have a gift. That's something to be proud of, not scared of. Rei has a gift as well."  
"I know. She talks to the birds at the temple."  
"If anything, you fit in with us!"  
  
Otag entered the library, her emerald eyes scanning around. She was dressed in casual clothes, much better in her taste than the silly little outfit her mistress gave her to wear. Unfortunately, she had to wear it when she was battling, so Otag was determined to find out who was helping the senshi in her casual form.  
The door to the restroom swung open, and two tall girls walked out. The tallest was wearing boyish clothes, and her dark green hair hung down to her ankles. The other was slightly shorter, with chestnut colored hair that was worn in a high ponytail. Otag instantly recognized her from the picture her mistress showed her. "I have to keep her from transforming..."  
  
"Shall we go through one more month before we stop for lunch?" Ami asked as Rubi and Makoto sat down.  
"Why not? What's next, August?"  
After only a few minutes, Usagi suddenly called out cheerfully. "This is the paper from one of Mamo-chan's birthdays!"  
"Is there anything about the Madison's?"  
"No."  
"Then go to the next date."  
"I miss Mamo-chan..."  
Rubi shook her head, smiling at Usagi. "Is he coming home for winter break?"  
Usagi nodded her head, seeming very happy. "He'll be here next month."  
"Rubi-chan!"  
Everyone turned to Makoto, who sat frozen in her chair. "I think I found an article."  
Rubi jumped up from her seat, kneeling beside Makoto. The date was August 5, and the article was on the front page.  
_Dennis Madison, a resident of Tokyo, originally from Massachusetts, USA, was found dead yesterday. His body was discovered in his car, demolished at the bottom of a cliff. Madison's neighbor reported that Madison and his wife took their young son out for his birthday, leaving their baby daughter, who had a cough, with the neighbor. When the family did not return, the neighbor called the police, who found the car. Although Madison's body was found, his wife and son are yet to be found, and they are assumed to have drowned. A thorough search continues for the missing bodies_.  
"Oh my God..."  
Rubi could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks, but she didn't care to wipe them away. "Where's the obituary?"  
Without a word, Makoto scanned ahead to the obituaries, and sure enough, there was a picture. The words above it read: Madison Dennis, died on August 3, survived by daughter, Madison Rubi. Wife, Hikari Suki, and son, Madison Mamo, are still reported missing, but are assumed deceased. Below, the picture revealed the small family. They were all smiling, apparently a picture that was taken from an album of theirs. The man was tall, with short brown hair and smiling blue eyes. His wife was also tall, with long hair that resembled Rubi's and violet eyes to match. The boy had black hair, and his eyes gleamed like sapphires.  
What caught Rubi's attention the most was that she was in the picture. The baby that the woman was holding in her lap was Rubi.  
"These are my parents..."  
Usagi came over, straining to see over Rei and Minako. Finally, she ducked between them, peering over Rubi's shoulder. "Hey! That's..."  
  
Otag watched the scene before her. All of the girls were huddled around the computer, and they seemed to be comforting the one with long hair. She recognized them all as being the sailor senshi, except for the girl with the long hair and boyish clothes. Otag, reaching into her pocket, pulled out a small box. Opening it, she pulled out a little white object, appearing to be a toy mouse.  
"Time to come out and play, Notar." She placed the toy on the floor, and it immediately came to life. It hurried over to the girls, causing other people to scream out in fright.  
"A mouse!"  
"Somebody kill it!"  
  
The girls turned away from the computer as they heard the people in the library screaming. Rei sensed an evil presence and immediately grabbed her wand. The others, except Rubi, realized what she was doing, and nodded in agreement.  
"These people are hysterical over a little mouse?" Rubi asked, catching it in her hands. She stood up, slowly opening her hands. A sudden twinge of pain shot through her arm, and she dropped the mouse, which appeared to be growing larger and more demonic. "It bit me!" Rubi was overwhelmed by a strange sensation, her arm now numb. She suddenly fainted, the pain too strong.  
"Rubi-chan!"  
"Usagi, we can't worry about her right now. We have to keep that mouse from hurting any one else." Rei pointed to the mouse, which was chasing around a bunch of people.  
"But you're the only one that can transform, Rei."  
Rei winked at Usagi. "You guys stay with Rubi. I can handle a little mouse." She raised her new wand in the air, making sure no one saw her. "Mars Love Eternal, Make-up!"  
Sailor Mars left the computer room, searching around the corners. She heard someone screaming, and turned to find the mouse was now the size of a large dog. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Her arrow shot out, but the mouse noticed and moved like the speed of light. It caught her arrow, and threw it back at her. Mars, realizing what had happened, ducked in time. Her arrow passed over her and ignited a fire among the bookshelves.  
Ami, seeing that her beloved books were burning, cried out. "Mars, stop the fire!"  
"I can't! That demon is causing it! He's manipulating my arrows."  
Ami, wanting to help her friend, heard a voice in her head.  
_Open up your heart, and I will lend you a new power. I will give you strength to protect that which you love.  
_ "To protect what I love?"  
_You want to protect the books, don't you? Your passion is knowledge, your love for reading.  
_ "I love my friends, too. If I can't transform, I can't protect Usagi. I want to protect Usagi!"  
_Then open your heart, and let love take over_.  
Ami closed her eyes and was overwhelmed by a sensation of what was ultimate love. Her wand appeared, and changed as well, similar to Mars's, but dark blue with Mercury's symbol.  
"Mercury Love Eternal, Make-up!"  
Usagi, Minako, and Makoto watched as Ami was wrapped in blue hearts, just like Rei, and appeared in a new fuku. Just like Mars, her outfit was the same style, except in different shades of blue. In place of her tiara, Mercury's symbol shone brightly on her forehead.  
Mercury turned to Usagi. "Stay here. I have to go help Mars." Her compact appeared in her hand as her goggles covered her eyes. She raced down the hall, starting to scan for the enemy's weaknesses.  
Makoto, who was supporting Rubi by having her lay on her lap, closed her eyes. "Why can't I help like Mars and Mercury?"  
_You can, my friend. Open your heart as they did. You want to protect your friends who you love. You have sacrificed a lot for each other because you love each other. Let that love take control.  
_ Makoto nodded, and her transformation wand appeared, changing as well. The light green crystal shimmered in the light as Makoto shouted, "Jupiter Eternal Love, Make-up!" After being wrapped in green hearts, she appeared in a complete green fuku similar to the others. "Minako, stay with Usagi."  
As Jupiter left, Minako turned to Usagi. "I thought blondes were supposed to have all the fun."  
  
Sailor Mars continued to try different attacks, but none would work. Her fire was not fast enough to catch the demon. Just when she was about to lose hope, Sailor Mercury appeared, followed by Jupiter.  
"You were able to transform!"  
"No time to talk, Mars," Mercury said. "The only way to attack it is to restrain it."  
"Venus is the one with the restraining attack," Jupiter commented, attempting a Sparkling Wide Pressure after she spoke.  
Mercury closed her compact, and her visor disappeared. _Open your heart_, she heard in her head. A power surged through her veins, and she touched the place where her heart was. "Warm Embrace!" A blue light shot out, wrapping around the mouse, which was now the size of a tiger. It squealed, the noise ear piercing.  
"Love's Surprises!" Jupiter touched her heart as well, and light emitted from her hand. Appearing to be punching at the air with open hands, she continued to hit the mouse with green light.  
"Burning Passion!"  
In a mixture of red and green light, the mouse shrunk down, returning to a toy, now black instead of white.  
Mercury knelt down to pick it up. "It looks like a cat toy..."  
Mercury looked up at Mars and Jupiter, and they shared the same confused look.  
  
"What happened?" Rubi sat up suddenly, once again feeling dizzy. Minako was holding her shoulders, supporting her up. "Where'd that stupid mouse go?"  
"We chased it out of here," Rei said, running back to the girls, followed by Ami and Makoto. "Are you all right?"  
Rubi stretched out her arm, the pain gone. "Yeah. There's not a mark on me."  
"Well, why don't we get back to our previous task," Ami suggested. "We'll make a copy of this article."  
Rubi reached out, grabbing Ami's wrist. "Who was that woman?"  
"What woman?"  
"There was a woman. She was wearing an outfit with a short skirt and she was holding a sword."  
The girls all looked at each other. "Rubi, there was no one here like that. Maybe you dreamed her."  
"No, Makoto. She was real. She knew everything about me." Rubi touched her forehead, still feeling dizzy. "She kept telling me to search my heart, and accept who I am. To realize my destiny."  
"Rubi, are you sure..."  
Before Ami could finish, she noticed something strange on Rubi. There was a light emitting from her forehead, but it was very dim, and almost hidden behind her hand.  
"Let's get you home, Rubi."  
  
The girls all met at Rei's house after seeing Rubi off in her car. Ami told them about what she saw.  
"Do you realize what this means?"  
"She's a senshi, isn't she?" Minako asked. "Maybe she's like the Starlight's, from outside of our galaxy."  
"Not only that," Ami continued, "but she doesn't realize she is. She hasn't been awakened."  
"So what should we do?" Usagi asked.  
"Protect her for now, until she awakens. Maybe that voice that's giving us new power will awaken her, too."  
"Do you think the woman she saw was that girl who is helping you guys?" Minako asked.  
"I don't know." Usagi folded her hands together, resting her chin on them.  
  
It was quiet in the dark room, with only a sliver of moonlight shining through the curtains. On the nightstand near a twin size bed, a phone began to ring. A tired hand sprung out from under the covers, trying to cease the disruptive noise. "Hello?"  
"Mamo-chan! It's Usagi. Are you awake?"  
Chiba Mamoru sat up in his bed, looking at his alarm clock. "Usako, it's one in the morning? Why are you calling?" After he realized how agitated he sounded, he suddenly sensed something was wrong. "What's happened? Do I need to come home?"  
"Well, a lot of stuff has happened." Usagi paused for a moment.  
"Usako, is there another battle happening?"  
"Actually, yes. Well, I think so."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, some fox demon attacked us at Rei's home, and now we're not able to transform. Well, Minako and I haven't been able to. The others were able to, only because there's some woman we don't know that's given them a new power, kinda like Pegasus. Then just today we were attacked at the library by a giant mouse, which turned out to be a cat's toy mouse."  
"I'll be on the next flight out."  
"Mamo-chan, that's not the main reason I called." She paused again, and then continued. "You remember telling me that you weren't able to find out anything about your parents?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well, today, I found a newspaper article about the accident that they were killed in and that caused your amnesia."  
"Is that why you were at the library?"  
"Uh-huh. We were helping this new friend of ours, Madison Rubi, find her parent's obituaries."  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
"Mamo-chan, Rubi is your sister." 


	3. The Soldier's Ultimate Choice Ch 3

The Soldier's Ultimate Choice  
Beyond Stars Ch. 3  
(disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I just enjoy writing about them. THat's what fanfiction is.)  
"Otag..."  
Otag, a girl about twelve years old, slowly walked forward, her head hung low. Her green eyes were looking down at the floor as she approached her shadowed mistress. "I'm sorry, milady. Two more of the senshi transformed..."  
"I'm not worried about that, Otag. I realize there's no use in trying to prevent it. However..." The woman stepped forward, lifting Otag's chin. "I want you to keep an eye on that girl."  
"Which one?"  
"The one they were with."  
Otag thought back a moment, remembering seeing a longhaired girl at the library. "Why her?"  
"Didn't you see, Otag? There was a green light emitting from her forehead."  
"And that means..." Otag said, drawing out her question.  
"That means she is a senshi! Haven't I taught you anything, Otag?" She raised her hand as if to strike the girl, then stopped suddenly. She touched the girl's head, stroking her hair. "I think it would be best if you used your other form for the time being, Otag."  
"Yes, milady," Otag replied, softly beginning to purr.  
  
Rubi tossed and turned in her bed, lost in her dreams. She had kicked the covers off completely, and her body was moving as if she were fighting someone. Suddenly, she jolted up, her arm stretched out to find nothing.  
"Brother!"  
Her eyes shot open, sweat covering her face. Her breathing was choppy, as if she had been running. She lowered her arm, realizing she was in her room. She touched her forehead, feeling a warm sensation there. Turning to her dresser mirror, she looked to see if there was something on her face.  
"What was that weird dream..."  
It had started out with the woman from her other dreams while she had been unconscious. She was reaching out to Rubi, calling for her. Rubi didn't know who she was, for she was surrounded in light. As Rubi had touched her hand, she was taken to a night filled with endless stars, where a battle was taking place. The soldiers were different from any modern armies, and she had felt she was fighting along with them. Just when it seemed the dream would never end, she saw two figures floating in the air, lifeless.  
Too awake to sleep anymore, Rubi picked out one of her many swords, pulling it out of its sheath. As she practiced the different moves from the classes she took, she remembered how her aunts objected to the sport. While they wanted her to take ballet lessons and participate in piano recitals, Rubi mastered the art of swordsmanship and martial arts by the age of sixteen.  
Collecting different types of swords had become her hobby, and to her surprise, her aunts had actually given her a beautiful katana set for her seventeenth birthday. The cases were emerald green, with white dragons wrapped around them. The swords themselves had dragons etched on the blades, and Rubi prized the katana set.  
Glancing over at her alarm clock, Rubi remembered that Rei and the others would be over in an hour. They had arranged to meet again on Sunday, this time at Rubi's apartment. The girls insisted that they were just coming over to see her home, but she knew it was because it was her eighteenth birthday. Rubi smiled at the thought of a surprise party. It was nice to have friends who cared about her. Rubi put her katana blades away and went to the kitchen to prepare some food. She remembered Makoto's advice and made extra since Usagi would be there.  
  
Back in America, Mamoru stepped out of a taxicab, giving the correct bills to the driver. As it pulled away, Mamoru turned to face the house he had arrived at. It was like any other house in New England, with two stories and Victorian décor. He checked the address on his piece of paper, which he had written down information on. Usagi had told him what Rubi's last name was, and this was the only address he could find where two females lived by the name of Madison.  
Mamoru walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. Waiting only a moment, the door opened, revealing two middle-aged women. "May we help you?"  
"Are you Abigail and Bethany Madison?"  
"Yes," the closer one replied, a little wary. She was older than the other, her hair a shimmering silver, while her sister's was still black. "I'm Abby."  
"You have a niece named Rubi, is that right?"  
Abby's hand covered her chest. "Oh, good heavens! Something's happened to our Rubi! I knew she shouldn't have gone to Tokyo!"  
Mamoru reached out, shaking his hand, but Abby continued to babble. Her sister touched her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Abby, I don't think that's what this gentleman is here to tell us."  
"No, Rubi is fine." Mamoru sighed, relieved that the woman calmed down. "I'm actually here for some information. My girlfriend is one of her friends."  
Bethany smiled. "I'm glad to hear she has friends in Japan. Did you come all the way from Tokyo to tell us that?"  
"No," Mamoru replied. "I attend college hear in Boston and I'm on winter vacation. I'm flying out tomorrow to go home."  
"That doesn't tell us why you are here," Abby said.  
"I need to know about Rubi's parents."  
The women stared at him in disbelief. "What good is that information to you? They died when she was little."  
"I'm her brother."  
  
The smell of lasagna filled her kitchen, and Rubi smiled at her accomplishment. In America, her aunts did all the cooking, but she had taken care to watch them so that one day she could cook for herself. Rubi began to wonder if the girls had ever eaten lasagna when she heard a scratch at her window.  
Sitting on the sill was a little black kitten, pawing at the glass as if trying to get in. Rubi opened the window, grabbing the kitten in her hands. Closing the window, she stroked the feline's soft fur. "Hello, there, kitty. Did my lunch smell so good you decided to come visit too?"  
The kitten looked up, meowing in reply. Its chest echoed with the soft purring it began to make.  
"Well, let's get you some milk, then. I don't think Italian food would be good for you." Rubi took a bowl down from the cabinet, opened the fridge, and pulled the milk out. As she poured the milk, she thought she saw the kitten lick its lips. "Here you go," Rubi said, sitting the bowl and the kitten down on the floor. As she did so, her doorbell rang. "You stay here."  
Leaving the feline in the kitchen, Rubi entered the hallway to answer her door. She was greeted by Rei, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami singing happy birthday and holding up a decorated cake, which was adorned with eighteen burning candles.  
"Blow them out before the cake melts!" Usagi said. "It's an ice cream cake!"  
Rubi closed her eyes to make her wish, then blew the candles out with one breath. She opened her eyes, smiling at her new friends.  
"What did you wish for?" Minako asked, entering the apartment with the others. She sat down on the sofa, rubbing the soft fabric of the couch. "This is nice..."  
"Minako, she's not supposed to tell. If she does, it won't come true." Makoto sat down next to her blonde friend, slightly bouncing. "This is comfy."  
Usagi sat down on the floor, placing a whicker basket next to her. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought our cats."  
"You have cats?" Rubi asked.  
"Yes. My cat's name is Luna, and Minako's is Artemis." Usagi opened the lid, and a black head and a white one popped up. Rubi noticed they both had a unique mark on their forehead, resembling a crescent moon.  
"They're names are both derived from the moon, aren't they?" Rubi asked.  
Usagi nodded, and lightly scratched the black cat's ears. "This one is Luna. She's a girl. The white one is Artemis, and he's a boy. They're mates."  
Rubi smiled, and for a second she could've sworn she saw the two cats blush. "Have they had any kittens yet?"  
"No, not yet. But they will eventually." Usagi opened her mouth to continue, but Rei's foot tapped her leg, as if to signal her to stop talking. Instead, Usagi jumped up. "Can we eat your cake now? It took all my will power to not eat it on the way over!" With a nod from Rubi, Usagi bounded into the kitchen, where Ami had taken the cake.  
Rei made her way over to the bookcase, examining Rubi's display of swords. "That is a beautiful katana set," Rei commented, pointing at the blades Rubi had earlier been practicing with.  
"Thank you. I've had a fascination for swords since I was little. My aunts bought me those for my last birthday."  
Makoto was now beside Rei, studying the swords and the papers that were framed beside them. "You're a champion swordsman?"  
"Yes. I won several competitions back in America. My instructor was sad to see me go. He had made a lot of publicity off of me."  
Meanwhile, Usagi had found the kitten in the kitchen, and had sat down to play with it. "You are so cute! Luna isn't as playful as you are." Usagi dangled her keys in front of the kitten, which pawed at it playfully. Luna was sitting next to her, looking quite jealous.  
"I resent that." Luna glared at the kitten, sensing something she didn't like. "I don't know about this cat, Usagi."  
Usagi laughed. "Don't be silly. What harm could a cat do?"  
Suddenly, the window above the kitchen sink shattered. The glass went flying everywhere, and Ami and Usagi immediately covered their faces for protection. After the sound of the last piece fell to the floor, they both looked up, finding a very large dog-looking man standing in the sink. His eyes were black, and every inch of his skin was covered in brown fur, including the tail on his backside.  
"Where is she?" he growled, kneeling down, as if ready to leap. "Where is the girl?"  
The kitten Usagi had been playing with suddenly ran, hiding behind the refrigerator. Luna also ran out of the room, calling out to the other girls. "Transform! There's a monster!"  
Rubi froze in the middle of her conversation, looking straight at Luna. She wondered if this was just one of those sensations she would have, like hearing the trees talk to her or the birds singing actual words. She started to disregard the cat, but was suddenly shocked by the looks on Makoto, Minako, and Rei's faces.  
"You—you heard that cat speak too?"  
"Um, Rubi, we'll have to explain this to you later." Rei pulled out a red wand, a giant ruby gleaming on top. "Mars Love Eternal, Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Love Eternal Make Up!"  
Rubi fell to the ground, her knees collapsing in sheer awe as she watched a magical force wrap around both Rei and Makoto, and they reappeared wearing a sailor costume that seemed oddly familiar. She suddenly recognized she had seen them in her dream, but her thoughts were disrupted by a tall wolf-man entering her living room. Another girl in an outfit, who Rubi instantly recognized as Ami, followed right behind him.  
"I can't restrain him!" Ami yelled at the other girls. She kept shooting out a rope that looked like water, but it dissipated when it touched the monster's fur. Rubi couldn't keep her eyes off of it, and it seemed to realize she was watching him.  
"You are the one," he growled, suddenly leaping toward her. In one swift movement, he grabbed Rubi up into his arms, and had crashed through her living room window.  
"Rubi-chan!"  
  
Rubi tried to fight her captor, kicking and hitting him all over, but he was too strong. He ran along the rooftops, making incredible leaps to each one. She tried to wriggle free, but his grip was too tight on her. Rubi's hair was flying everywhere, making it difficult for her to see where she was being taken.  
"What do you want with me?"  
"Mistress wants to see you now. Otag is taking too long. Never trust a cat. They never listen. Orrep is much more faithful and obedient." He continued to babble on, his words becoming muffled.  
This birthday had definitely not been what Rubi had expected. Her friends were some kind of magical warriors, and now she had been abducted by a panting dog monster. She hoped that things couldn't get any worse.  
"World Shaking!"  
The monster stopped on the roof, trembling all over. Rubi was shaking as well, the pain vibrating through her. She cried out in pain, but she was not heard over the howling of the dog man. He let go of her, grabbing himself as if to stop the pain.  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
A shimmering barrier surrounded Rubi, and she looked up to see a small girl in another uniform, holding up a glaive. Through the barrier, she could see two other people, older than the one inside with her. A girl with teal hair lifted her hands up, shouting out a phrase. "Emotional Tide!" A flood of water poured from her hands, engulfing the monster. He howled and screamed, and then completely vanished.  
The girl who had made the barrier with her glaive turned toward Rubi as the magical shield disappeared. She appeared to be around twelve years old, with short purple hair and purple eyes that made her older than she seemed. She smiled, though Rubi thought it was sort of a sad smile.  
The two other people approached, also wearing a strange uniform. The girl with teal hair was surely beautiful, her eyes telling of her gentle grace. The other had very short, blonde hair, and looked masculine, except for her eyes and the very obvious mark of womanhood where the giant bow was.  
Rubi started to stand up, but the blonde took a step forward, her eyes gleaming at Rubi. "Who are you? What were you doing with that daimon?"  
Rubi was shocked at the tone in her voice. Did this girl actually think she was an enemy? "I'm just an ordinary girl. That thing kidnapped me from my friends..." Rubi looked around suddenly, expecting someone to be there. "My friends will be looking for me. If you try anything..."  
The teal haired girl rested a hand on Rubi's shoulder. "Don't worry. Sometimes Uranus can seem to be a little harsh, but she means well."  
Realizing that she meant the blonde when she said 'Uranus,' Rubi wondered if they're powers were like Rei's, since they had used planet names. Rubi noticed the littlest one lean over and whisper something into the blonde's ear. Her eyes suddenly changed, and she stood up. "We'll be going now, but remember this: we'll be watching you very closely."  
"Is that a threat?" Rubi asked, suddenly very defensive.  
"It may or may not be. It depends on your choice."  
Just as suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone. Rubi was left on top of the roof alone, the afternoon sun beaming down on her. She stood up, walking over to the edge of the roof, finding herself several stories up from the street. Down below, people were walking around, some with children by their side, others chatting away on their cell phones. Rubi sat down on the ledge, her legs dangling over against the wall.  
"It depends on your choice..." The words echoed through her mind. What did that girl mean? What was it that Rubi had to choose that would keep them watching her so close?  
"How am I gonna get down?"  
  
The shadowed woman stood by her throne, her fist clenched around one of the arms. "How could I have forgotten about the other senshi? They've completely destroyed my dog daimon without the aid of that sniveling princess." The hand that grasped the throne suddenly tightened, and it began to crack. "Otag had better succeed in bringing me that girl, or she will meet the same end as I did those years ago..."  
She partially stepped into the light, which exposed her red and yellow sailor fuku. Her hair hung down to her feet in a cascade of curls, but her servants that were in her room were still not able to see her face. One of them came up to her, his head bowed low.  
"Milady, we have found the artifact which you have been s-s-searching for." He peered up at her through his jet-black hair, which was hanging over his face as he bowed. "It is-s-s being cleaned and trans-s-slated as-s- s we s-s-speak."  
Through the shadow across her face, a smile could be faintly seen. An eerie, evil smile. "Excellent, Epreis. If all goes well with Otag, the fate of the world will be in our hands very soon." 


End file.
